Rouge's Cleaning Out Her Conscience
by Lillith04
Summary: A parody of Eminem's Cleaning Out My Closet. Rating is for crude language, and violent thoughts Please R&R!


Wheee... I got his idea from another fic I seen, a parody of Eminem's Slim Shady song. :D Thanks to Cygna for the idea. It's timed the night after Rogue pushes the solidified Mystique off the cliff. ^_^  
  
**Disclaimer - I don't own Rouge, X-Men, or Slim Shady or any of his lyrics. If you wanna sue me, you're wasting your time.**  
  
~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~*~  
  
Lighting and thunder crashed outside the Xavier Institute, making everything outside quiver in it's wake. A lone light shone through a single window, a small bedside lamp the only light visible. The room inside was dingy, not because of being unclean, simply the atmosphere made one's spirits seem to wilt as soon as they would've stepped through the door.  
  
A lone figure was hunched over in the corner of the room, seated, with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her head was tucked into her knees, auburn hair hiding her face with one lone, white streak in the bangs.  
  
A dull knock resounded off the wooden door. "Stripes?" A slightly concerned voice spoke out, and though gruff, it was full of concern, or, about as much as Wolverine would show. "Just because your room mate is gone for the weekend, doesn't mean you can stay up all night. Now get some rest, alright?"  
  
After he received no reply, Logan growled quietly, but knowing the pursuit was no use, continued back down the hallway, towards his own room. She had been like this for quite a while, ever since the accident with Mystique.....  
  
Rogue, meanwhile, didn't even blink when Logan had talked to her, to busy with her own thoughts. After he had left, she looked up, green eyes gleaming in the dull light. She reaches out with one foot and kicks a junked up old boom box that is sitting a little ways away from her. It starts up and begins to play a familiar tune, quietly, it's sad melody mirroring the weather both out and inside the mansion.  
  
"Have you ever been hated or discriminated against, I have, i've been protested and demonstrated against! Picket signs for my wicked rhymes, look at the times, sick is the mind of the motherfuckin' Apocolypse that is behind, all this commotion, emotions run deep as ocean's explodin', tempers flaring from mutants, just blow 'em off and keep goin', can't help nothin' or no one, give 'em hell long as i'm breathin', gotta kick ass in the mornin', an' take names in the evening, leave 'im with a taste as sour as vinegar in 'is mouth, see Mastermind can trigger me but he'll never figure me out, look at me now, I bet ya' probably sick of me now, ain't you mama, i'ma make you look so ridiculous now...  
  
I'm sorry mama, I never meant to smash you! I never meant to make you die, but tonight i'm cleanin' out my conscience.  
  
I said i'm sorry mama, I never meant to smash you! I never meant to make you die, but tonight i'm cleanin' out my conscience...  
  
I got some skeletons in my closet and I don't know if no one knows it, so before they thrown me inside my coffin and close it, i'ma expose it, i'll take you back to '83, before he even made appear these fuckin' pyramids three, I was a baby, maybe I was just a couple of months, my faggot mutha must have had 'er panties up in a bunch, then she split, I don't blame 'er though she never kissed me goodbye, no I don't on second thought, I just fuckin' wished she would die, I look at Kurt and I couldn't picture leavin' 'is side, even if I hated her, I grit my teeth and I would try, to make it work with her at least for Kurts sake, I maybe made some mistakes but i'm only mutant, but i'm woman enough to face them today, what I did was stupid, no doubt it was dumb, but the smartest shit I did was take them bullets out of that gun, cause id'a killed meh, shit I would have shot meh, it's my life, i'd like to welcome y'all to Rouge's show...  
  
I'm sorry mama, I never meant to smash you! I never meant to make you die, but tonight i'm cleanin' out my conscience.  
  
I said i'm sorry mama, I never meant to smash you! I never meant to make you die, but tonight i'm cleanin' out my conscience...  
  
Now I would never diss my own mama just to get recognition, take a second to listen for you think this plea is for dissin', but put yourself in my position, just try to envision witnessin' your Mama turnin' to stone, I feel like bitchin' that I'm gone my soul's missin', going through public housing systems, victim of some syndrome, my whole life I was made to believe I was sick when I wasn't 'til grew up, now I blew up, it makes you sick to ya' stomach, doesn't it, wasn't it the reason you made that choice for me, ma, so you could try to justify the way you treated me, ma, but guess that, your gettin' older now and it's cold when your lonely, and now that we've grown up, we now that you're phoney, and I'm getting so big now, you should see me, I'm beautiful, but you'll never see me, I won't even be at your funeral, see what hurts me the most is you won't admit you was wrong, bitch, do your song, keep tellin' yourself that you was a mom, but how dare you try to take what you didn't help me to get, you selfish bitch, I hope you fuckin' burn in hell for this shit, remember when Mags died and you said you wished it was me, well guess what, I am dead, dead to you as can be...  
  
I'm sorry mama, I never meant to smash you! I never meant to make you die, but tonight i'm cleanin' out my conscience.  
  
I said i'm sorry mama, I never meant to smash you! I never meant to make you die, but tonight i'm cleanin' out my conscience..." 


End file.
